Trials of a Workaholic
by Viktor Mayrin
Summary: When Pyrrha's HR director discovers her exceedingly long hours, he decides that her vacation time should be used before the end of the year. Witness the trials and tribulations of a workaholic that isn't allowed to work. Primarily Arkos Vanilla with a few other pairings thrown in for spice.
1. A Respite is in Order

Trials of a Workaholic

By Viktor Mayrin

_Chapter the First: A Respite is in Order_

Blake's ears twitched as she heard the front door open and then close. Then she heard the sound of a someone sliding out a chair and slumping into it with a heavy sigh. She glanced at her computer screen and frowned, as it was mid-morning. Yang had already left for the shop, and Pyrrha had been gone for hours. Sun wasn't supposed to be in until early afternoon at the latest. Blake picked up her tea and tucked a tazer into her robe pocket. She calmly slid her bedroom door open and padded softly down the hall.

As Blake eased herself around the corner into the kitchen she came to a stop as she caught the familiar scent of lavender body wash. She looked down at her watch (and disabled the tazer) to check the time before she ambled into the kitchen, looking quite confused.

Pyrrha had slumped her upper body across the top of the table. She'd dropped her jacket and shoulder bag at the door and managed to finally put her water bottle into the sink, rather than on the bureau, but seemed to have given up the ghost. She barely twitched as Blake slurped her tea.

"Pyrrha. It's half past ten." Blake's statement caused her to jerk slightly. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

The woman made a miserable sounding sigh and lurched backwards off the tabletop. She slid down to the edge of the seat, her posture so far from her normal stance that Blake felt as though she was getting a look at a side of Pyrrha that hadn't surfaced since junior high. Blake raised a single eyebrow as she slid into one of the open chairs and sipped her tea again.

Pyrrha's face was a mix of petulance and annoyance, her cheeks slightly puffed and her lips pursed. "The new HR director started looking at the security feeds last week. Apparently he noticed that I come in early and leave late."

Blake inhaled the steam wafting off her mug. "And by early, I assume somewhere in the five o'clock hour? And you never really get back from the office before nine."

She received a glare for the interruption. Blake took a long drink and gestured for Pyrrha to continue. "Right, so then he starts going back through the tapes for the last six months, cause that's all we have on site. And _then_ he gets the rest of the tapes from when I started working on this project."

Blake opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Pyrrha leveled another glare at her. She shrugged and pulled out her scroll.

"_Anyway,"_ Pyrrha grumbled, "so then he calls me into his office. Gives me this whole lecture on mental health and proper sleeping habits. He starts counting up how much vacation time I accrued _on his fingers_. Looks me in the eye after this, _like he wasn't talking like a third grader_, and says, 'Pyrrha, this time expires at the end of the year. You're going to take this time starting today.'"

She threw her hands up in the air, irritation evident as she hunched over the edge of the table. "_Three_. _Months_." She harrumphed angrily. "What'm I supposed to do for three months?!"

Blake furrowed her brow and glanced about the kitchen. Her eyebrows perked up as her gaze fell on a note card on the fridge. She snagged it gently and set it on the table in front of her. "Well," she began, "we're clear out of eggs and milk."

Pyrrha's face had a betrayed look to it as she saw the title on the card. "Grocery shopping? _Grocery_ shopping?!"

"We've only got a bit of wheat flour, and I know that Yang _hates_ wheat flour. So we need either all-purpose or white flour. But don't get anything over a four pound bag. We haven't the space for the bigger ones. We've got enough sugar for the moment, granulated and brown, so skip that."

"I _hate_ grocery shopping!" Pyrrha wailed.

Blake leveled her own glare at her flatmate. "It's your turn this week. Rules are rules, Pyrrha. We've got chicken or beef for dinner. Whatever Yang's up for when she gets back from the garage. We'll need vegetables though. Whatever's freshest from the produce department. And you get to pick the carbs. Bread, rice, or what-have-you. Just not yams. They're not good this time of year."

"You're a bloody tyrant." Pyrrha grumbled as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"If you're going to act like a child, I'll send you to your room." Came the response. "We need more bathroom toiletries. Yang needs more razor blades. She likes the disposable ones. I need some toothpaste. Winter-mint, if they've got it. Spearmint if not. Toilet paper, spray bleach, and tissues. If you see a big pack of hair bands, get them for me. ...and I think that's everything." She pushed the card over to Pyrrha as she stood up. "Give Yang the receipt when she gets in and we'll divvy up the cost."

"I just want to feel sorry for myself!" Pyrrha called after Blake as the Faunus sauntered back to her bedroom. "I don't need you to keep me busy!"

"Hit the gym, too. It'll help you work off some of that stress that seems to be the reason you're on vacation." Blake countered. "Since you've got some downtime, maybe you can finally find a boy to keep you busy with things other than work."

"I'm not sexually frustrated!"

Gold eyes peeked out from the corner. "You know, Pyr, I never said you were." Blake's voice dripping with mirth. "But now that you mention it, I don't think you've gotten laid since... when _was_ the last time you had a good fuck?"

Pyrrha's face flushed as red as her hair as Blake's laughter echoed down the hallway. "Not everyone is as concerned with sex as you are!" She finally yelled as she swiped the list from the table. "Being a virgin isn't a bad thing!"

* * *

Pyrrha stood in front of the health and beauty aisle, a look of defeat etched deep into her face. Her particular brand of body wash had been discontinued by the manufacturer. Her favorite deodorant was out of stock until Saturday. After a particularly poor workout at the gym, facing the aisles of the local grocer had been further insult to her numerous injuries, such as they were.

Her shoulders slumped as she pushed the small cart away from her latest defeat. She briefly perused the liquor section, but nothing sang to her particular frame of mind, so she passed by without placing anything into her basket. She absently returned the greeting from the Faunus girl behind the counter as she made her way to the checkout lanes.

The final blow landed as she tried to swipe her debit card through the reader. The cashier, a younger girl with red hair so dark it was almost black frowned as the terminal made an accusatory sound. "Could you try running that one more time, miss? Seems the reader's having some issues."

Pyrrha pulled out her wallet again and swiped the card. The cashier frowned again and reached to the telephone on the pillar next to her. "Jaune to the checkout for tech support. Jaune, tech support on checkout five." She said over the PA system. "Sorry. New computer systems." She gave an apologetic wince.

Rapid footsteps heralded the arrival of "Jaune" from Pyrrha's blind spot. The cashier waved and Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder to see a lanky man about her age with slightly unruly gold hair with a scroll in his hands approaching. While most of the employee wore tan aprons, his was a dusky green color and had a pair of yellow arcs over a collapsed scroll on the pocket.

"What's it doing, Ruby?" He asked as he pulled a cable from his pocket. "Wasn't number five the stable one?"

"Same crap as last night. Card reader's on the fritz."

Jaune glanced at the ceiling in frustration and pulled out his scroll. He connected it to the terminal and opened the tablet with a flick. "Alright. Let's see... okay, here we go." He dragged a couple icons to the edge of his screen. "Just gotta reload those datasets. This'll only take a second, miss."

A single affirmative sounding chime went off within seconds of the connection. Jaune smiled and disconnected his scroll from the terminal. "Alright, you're good to go. Just swipe your card." He gave Pyrrha a two fingered salute as he moved to the next terminal. "May as well nip this in the bud while we're slow."

Pyrrha continued to stare.

"Miss?" Ruby asked, a little concerned. "You okay?"

Pyrrha jerked and shook her head, coming back to herself. "Sorry, just... it's been a day." She swiped her card a final time, and was rewarded with a happy beep from the terminal.

"I'll say. He'll be putting out fires in the system for the rest of the afternoon. Have a nice rest of your day, alright?" Ruby replied as she handed over the receipt.

"Sure." Pyrrha murmured as she collected her bags.

* * *

Yang frowned as she surveyed the kitchen. "Blake!"

"What?"

"Did you go shopping today?"

"No, Pyrrha did."

Yang's frown intensified. She ambled down the hallway and knocked on Pyrrha's door sharply. "Yo." She said as she walked in. "What're you doing home so early?"

Pyrrha looked up from her scroll. "I don't want to talk about it." She grumbled. "I got you more razors, but they only had neon pink."

Yang's eyebrows rose in response. As she began to cross the room, Pyrrha shot her a venomous look. "Seriously. It's really stupid."

Blake poked her head in. "Pyrrha's officially a workaholic."

"_Blake!_ Go die in a fire!"

"We knew that, though." Yang countered. "Like, she went to state for Marksmanship, Javelin Throwing, _and_ she shattered the GPA record like cheap glass."

"She got sent home because the new HR director found out she's been working fourteen hour days for like, sixteen months now. She's on vacation until the winter solstice." Blake continued as Pyrrha made several rude gestures. "She's a little put out though."

"_Anyway,"_ Pyrrha snapped, her face red with a mix of embarrassment and anger, "now I need to figure something out before I go stir crazy."

"You could always get a boyfriend." Yang suggested. "I know some hotties-"

"I do not _need_ a boyfriend!"

"Or a girlfriend. We won't judge, Pyrrha." Blake grinned. "I think Sun knows a couple of girls-"

"_OUT_." Pyrrha pushed Yang into Blake and shut the door.

"This is going to be _great_." Yang said emphatically. "Oh, I'm with Junior this weekend. Just an FYI."

Blake's eyebrows waggled. Yang shot her a frown. "No sex on the couch. It cost almost four hundred Lien to launder it last time. And make sure to clean the bathroom."

"Yes, _mom_." Blake said as she grabbed her vest from the coat rack. "But hey, listen. Pyrrha's pretty salty. Give her some space, yeah?"

"'Course." Yang replied airily. "Have fun at work."

Blake rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "Fun. Sure. Later."

* * *

End Chapter


	2. Seriously Go Home

Trials of a Workaholic

By Viktor Mayrin

_Chapter the Second: Seriously Go Home_

"Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha flinched, curling into her desk chair as if that would hide her from the eerie magenta eyes of the HR Director. "Uh. Hi."

Lie Ren's face was impassive, but his eyes glittered. "I recall we had a _very_ frank discussion just yesterday about your mental health and well-being. Something about taking a well deserved vacation that had been earned through many hours of work."

"I was really hoping that was a nightmare, actually." Pyrrha muttered darkly.

"I also seem to recall that we agreed that you would start that vacation. _Immediately_." He rubbed his chin with two fingers. "So, clearly, you're not at your desk trying to do demographics." He glanced at his watch. "Though I must say, I'm impressed that you waited until eight o'clock."

Pyrrha petulantly saved her work and shut off her computer. She gathered her bag and jacket and stood up. Ren let a small smile grace his lips. "I'll escort you to the parking lot, shall I?"

"I'm not a _child_." She hissed. "I know how to get there on my own."

Ren shook his head. "Miss Nikos, do you enjoy your job?"

She stopped short, turning to the man. "What does _that_ even mean?"

"You're very dedicated to your work, Miss Nikos. You arrive _very_ early, every day. You then stay far past what most people would consider a reasonable time. Your work is without reproach. And yet in every recording we have, I have yet to see you smile or laugh during the course of the day. You barely interact with your co-workers beyond the minimum, and seem to avoid interacting with people at all. You have thrown yourself into your work beyond what is healthy." He met her eyes, mild concern apparent on his face. "I do not know what has caused you to act in this manner. Nor is it my business. But one thing I cannot stand to see is someone trying their damnedest to work themselves into an early grave. You are a fantastic analyst, Miss Nikos. But you cannot continue like this. Not on my watch."

Pyrrha mentally recoiled. Her lips parted slightly. "I don't-"

"You have all the necessary skills to lead your department, Miss Nikos. Save one. You don't know how to interact with people. If you can remedy _that_, you might truly the best person to lead the analytics department." He placed a folder into her bag. "That is the paperwork. If you wish to take up the mantle, I will be in my office the Monday after the Winter Solstice to discuss it with you. Have a lovely sabbatical, Miss Nikos."

Ren bowed slightly. As he walked away, Pyrrha hesitantly pulled the folder out of her bag, treating it as if it was a bomb. She gulped and opened the folder, reading the first page. A yellow sticky note obscured part of the text. Written in impossibly perfect handwriting, there was a short phrase, "Here is the carrot. Feel free to message me if you have any further questions."

* * *

While Northern Pine Recreation Center was a large facility, it was currently mostly empty. Pyrrha noted a couple of students from Beacon using the sparring ring on the first floor as she started her cool-down lap. She smiled slightly, recalling some of her own sessions in the ring with Yang and Blake. As she passed by the bench presses, Cardin Winchester waved as he finished a set of reps with a particularly large set of dumbbells. She nodded in return and started to decrease her pace as she came up to the treadmills. The sting of sweat made her close her right eye in irritation. Pyrrha wiped sweat unsuccessfully from her face with her arm as she slowed to a stop. She walked slowly to a table near the edge of the track and swiped a pair of towels, dragging one across her face and throwing the other around her neck in an attempt to combat the deluge of sweat. She grabbed her water bottle and opened the top with her teeth before squirting the liquid into her mouth.

"Nikos!"

Pyrrha looked up, squinting as sweat dripped into her eyes again. She waved with her bottle. "Lincoln. How have you been?"

Periwinkle Lincoln had been the owner for Northern Pine Recreation since Pyrrha had been admitted to Sanctum. He wasn't much taller than her, though his musculature was noticeably more defined. His hair, a deep green color, had started to recede, though it remained as spiky as it was the first day she'd met the man. His pale violet eyes laughed silently, as if the world was just a joke waiting to happen.

He shrugged as he approached, his windbreaker rustling with the motion. "About the same. How about yourself, lady? Haven't seen you in this early since last year. How's that job treating you? Statistics, was it?"

"Market Analysis." She corrected him. "And I'm on a sabbatical until the Winter Solstice is over."

He whistled, long and low. "Sabbatical? I'm impressed." He tossed her another towel as she dropped the first one into the 'to be laundered' bin. "Aren't those for CEOs and the like?"

"Well, my Human Resources director thought I'd been working a little too hard." Pyrrha offered, rubbing her neck. "I guess you could say- hold up." Pyrrha chucked both towels into the bin and started in the directions of the bench presses.

"Hmm?"

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Pyrrha called as she jogged over to the man struggling with the bench press. He looked up, startled as she grabbed the bar with both hands and lifted it back onto the rests. "You're not supposed to do weights without a spotter!"

She pulled began pulling weights off and setting them back on the racks. "The bar alone weighs forty-five pounds! You should just start with the bar, even if you can do more, for warming up!" As she finished putting the weights back on the rack, she turned back to him. "Okay, stand up. Come on!" She felt his biceps and checked his forearms and nodded. "Okay, so you're not fresh to weights, at least. That's good. Now, lay back down on the bench. I'll spot for you and we can work up to maybe seventy-five pounds."

As Pyrrha continued to fuss over the man, Perry shook his head, laughing quietly.

* * *

She laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry for just taking over your workout session."

Jaune shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. Really." He took a drink from his Hunter's Clarion water bottle, finding his throat very dry. "I probably _would_ have killed myself."

They both stood awkwardly for a moment, Jaune fiddling with his water bottle and the woman rubbing her forearm. Jaune licked his lips nervously and stuck out his hand. "Jaune Arc."

She blinked and shook her head, grinning. "I'm sorry. Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Pyrrha's Scroll letting out a loud tone. They both started in surprise. Pyrrha pulled the device out of her pocket, flicked the Scroll open, and swiped the notification off.

"Was that... important?" Jaune asked, his voice uncertain.

Pyrrha looked up as she closed the Scroll. "Oh! No, not at all. Just an alarm I set the other day. Doesn't really matter at the moment though." She slipped the device back into the pocket of her workout shorts. "Did you want to try any other exercises? Dumbbells and the like? Or did you need to do some cardio?"

"Nah, I'll probably just head out now. I've got work this afternoon and I'm sure I'll be running all over trying to perform minor miracles anyway." Jaune pushed himself off the bench and grabbed the spray bottle off a freestanding table. "Thanks for the help, though. I usually lift with a buddy, but he had something come up."

Pyrrha's eyes glazed over as she stared off in the distance. As Jaune started cleaning the bench, a thought flashed across her mind. "When are you gonna do weights again?"

Jaune looked up from the bench. "Pardon?"

Pyrrha crossed her arms, self-conscious. "When are you planning to lift again?"

Jaune scratched his cheek for a moment. "Uh, well. I was planning on Thursday night. Around seven or so."

She pulled out her Scroll again, opening the calendar application with a swipe. "Great! I'll see you then?"

Jaune blinked. After a moment, he grinned. "Sure. Seven on Thursday."

* * *

Blake jerked, her ears flat against her skull as a very distinct guitar riff roared out of Pyrrha's bedroom for a split second before the red-head managed to plug her headphones in. Blake narrowed her eyes and hunched over her keyboard.

Yang stuck her head into the room. "_Someone's_ in a good mood. Though Pyrrha's taste in music is shit."

"Yeah, I'd like it if she could remember to put her headphones on _before_ we get a noise violation. _Again_." Blake grumbled. "And it's your turn to make dinner."

"What do you want on your pizza?"

Blake let out a frustrated sigh. "Pepperoni and Sausage, as long as you don't order from Indigo-to-Go."

"Awwwwwww, _fine_." Yang closed the door and ambled across the hall. "_HEY, PYRRHA._"

"How is this my _life_?" Blake moaned into her knees.

"_GIRL, WHAT YOU WANT ON YOUR_- Oh, I guess you could take your headphones off, yeah. Whatcha want on your pizza?"

"Green peppers and spinach. Can you get a little salad on the side, too?"

"Man, you and _salad_. Sure."

"Thanks."

About ten minutes later, Yang stuck her head back into Blake's room. "Dinner'll be here in like forty minutes. Anything else?"

"You're going to have to learn how to cook at some point, Yang." Blake said wearily.

"Yeah, but _not today_!" Yang grinned, her teeth practically sparkling.

* * *

[Chapter End]


	3. Friendship is Key

Trials of a Workaholic

By Viktor Mayrin

**Chapter the Third: Friendship is Key**

"Where's Pyrrha?"

Blake looked up from her book. "Uh. The gym? I think? She was rather vague." She dropped her gaze again. "It's your turn for groceries, by the way. List is on the table."

Yang's faced morphed into a displeased scowl. "Didn't Pyrrha already do the shopping? Like, a week ago?"

Blake glanced up, one eyebrow raised. "Yes. _Last week_. And we need groceries because we eat them." she turned a page as she looked down again. "Oh, can you get some Honey liqueur while you're out?"

"Bleh. _Honey_ liqueur? What could you _possibly_ want to make with that?"

"Bee's Knee's, The Baren Pear, Frisky Whiskey, and CinaBee Sting Shooter. I was thinking of adding some more things to the menu at work, but I'd rather do some testing first."

Yang's scowl became one of revulsion. "You worry me with your shitty drink ideas and terribad names."

"These are _real names_ thought up by _real people_ in the Liquor industry, Yang. Also I can make some warm drinks with honey liqueur and that will be popular when it starts getting colder."

"Why would you want _warm alcohol_?"

Blake's raised eyebrow was joined by it's partner and her tone turned condescending. "Why? Because _some_ people can appreciate the fine taste of alcohol at the proper temperature. Peasant."

Yang shrugged and made a rude gesture. "Bitch at least I can handle my booze."

Blake rolled her eyes. "You can try to drag out going to the grocery store, but you still have to go."

"Blaaaaaaaaa~ke." Yang whined. "I dun _wanna_!"

"That's nice, Yang. Get me some pineapple juice, too."

**[Break]**

Pyrrha escaped the locker room without getting roped into one of the various gossip circles that seemed to form. She pulled out a hairband from her bag and pulled her hair into a loose horsetail as she made her way to the lobby. She checked her scroll for missed messages (just two: one from Blake about dinner, and one from her mother's lawyer) as she made her way to the bus stop.

"Pyrrha!"

She turned in surprise. Jaune waved as he jogged towards her. She checked the time on the schedule and walked to meet him. "What's up?"

"Hang on, they're in here _somewh-_ aha!" Jaune pulled out a pair of jars from his bag. "Since you've been really helpful, I wanted to thank you." He extended the jars to her. "Tomato jam," he held up one jar, "and this other one is pear-walnut preserves. Just canned last night."

Pyrrha took the jars from Jaune, her cheeks pinking slightly. "Well, thank you very much, Jaune. Though you really didn't need to do this."

Jaune shrugged. "It's no big deal. I always give them to my friends."

Pyrrha stiffened. "Friends?"

"Yeah!" Jaune replied. "Friends help each other out. And my mom likes to say strangers are friends you haven't met yet, so we're friends."

"I… see."

"Why did you not _tell me_ there was more tomato jam?!" Cardin Winchester clapped one hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Dude that is a massive violation of our Code of Honor."

"Thankfully our Code of Honor is merely a list scrawled onto a piece of notebook paper from Junior year. Which I threw out the next day, if you recall." Jaune rolled his eyes. "Also I believe your mom still has some from the last time I visited."

"Naw man, I totes snagged it when I got in on Sunday." Cardin jerked his chin towards Pyrrha. "'Sup Nikos. What's the occasion for the goodies?"

"A gift between friends, apparently." Pyrrha said as she placed both jars into her bag. "Though you must excuse me. I have a bus to catch." As she turned, she paused. "Jaune? Could I have your Scroll contact? Since we're friends now."

Jaune blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure. Hang on-" He withdrew his Scroll from his pocket and flicked it open. "It's uh, hang on. Lemme just- yeah. It's 0-19-428-0937."

Pyrrha typed in the numbers and held it over to Jaune for verification. He nodded, smiling slightly. "What's yours then?"

Pyrrha hit the "Call" button and waited for a moment before Jaune's scroll buzzed. "There you are. Thank you, again-"

The sound of the bus pulling up cut her off. She gave a slight bow. "Well, that's me. Let me know when you're be available for another session. My schedule's open."

The doors of the bus hissed open, disgorging a group of Beacon University students. Pyrrha neatly stepped around them and slid into a window seat. She gently placed her bag on the floor of the bus and pulled out one of the jars that Jaune had given her. She rotated the jar in her hands, reading the label.

It was handmade, a basic white sticker with slightly messy handwriting. _Vine-Ripened Tomato Jam_. _Canned on 4/9/87_. It was... strange. The warmth that welled in her heart was not unwelcome, but quite disconcerting. She'd barely known him for a week.

Her Scroll buzzed again. She glanced at the message and frowned. She tapped out a reply and snapped the device closed with an irritated huff.

_Mother needs to learn to manage her own finances. I'm not going to bail her out again. _She thought acidly.

**[Break]**

"Two things." Cardin said as the bus pulled away. "What sorcery did you work while I was on Rotation and can I _please_ get some more jam."

"I did no sorcery while you were gone. And it's ten Lien a jar." Jaune said as he pulled out his keys. "You still need a ride? Or is your mom picking you up again?"

"You make it sound like it happens all the time, Jaune." Cardin whined. "It doesn't. Besides, you've got a sick car."

"Dude your mom's been picking you up since High School. When are you getting a car?"

"I'm _gonna_." Cardin said emphatically. "Also ten Lien? You behind on rent again?"

"No, I already paid rent this month. But just in case, you know? Rather have a surplus and not need it." Jaune shrugged as he unlocked the doors. "Hey, what's your schedule with the Militia? You going back out to the Border this month?"

"Nah, my tour's done. At least until we figure out the Solstice schedule and the like."

"New _Hunter's Clarion_ comes out in a couple of weeks. _Revenants_ or something. You gonna get it?"

"I might. I mean, I got nothing but time to kill. Could be a good diversion."

"We both know you're gonna marathon the campaign mode and then spend all your time complaining about the multiplayer."

"Dude that was _one time_." Cardin emphasized his statement by holding up a finger. "_Once_. And it was a valid complaint!"

Jaune rolled his eyes as he pulled out of the parking space. "Of course it was, Cardin. What about that time when you and Dove got into an argument over that one gun being overpowered?"

"Doesn't _count_. And the H&C Y47 is _thoroughly _broken. Crazy guy trying to merge on your left."

"Thanks. And it does count. You and Dove didn't speak for _weeks_."

"Only _three_." Cardin practically whined. "C'mon dude, let it drop."

"You could always play _Warzone_. I've heard some good things about the new one."

Cardin gave him a look. "Dude _Warzone_ is _way_ too realistic for my tastes. I _like_ running up and knifing someone whilst being shot by everything on the map."

"You know, that's not how it actually works. Aura depletes at a rate equal to the force of the object-"

"Okay we're getting too nerdy now." Cardin interrupted. "Besides. We're completely off the original point of the conversation."

"And that is...?"

Cardin tried to raise an eyebrow. "Just your little conversation with Pyrrha Nikos that ended with you getting her digits."

"Okay, _first of all_-"

"It's not what it looks like, I know. Just teasin', man. But seriously though. How did that even _happen_?"

"I tried to bench a hundred and fifty pounds with no spotter."

Cardin paused. "_Why_ did that even seem like a good idea? I mean, it's not like you can't handle the weight, I've seen you do heavy lifting before. But trying to _bench_ one-fifty cold?"

Jaune shrugged. "Stupid, I know that _now_. Anyway, she ran over and made sure I didn't kill myself. And then she offered to help me with weights since I'm supposed to have a partner when I lift." He dropped the car out of gear and engaged the emergency break. "Aaaaaand we're here. Later Cardin."

"You _are_ going to keep me updated on this whole thing, right?" Cardin asked as he got out of the car. "_Right_?"

Jaune waved at him as he released the emergency brake.

**[Break]**

Pyrrha was greeted by a drunk Yang as she stepped into the apartment. The blonde woman spread her arms wide, angling for a bear hug. Pyrrha calmly ducked under the woman and moved into the kitchen.

"Pyrrha, why you gots to be so _cooooold_?" Yang whined as she followed her. "I jus' wanna hug ya!"

"You reek of alcohol, Yang. I would prefer if you didn't." Pyrrha dropped her water bottle into the sink. "Blake, why are you making a castle out of empty shot glasses?"

The Faunus looked at Pyrrha, her eyes slightly dilated. "Because I'm a little drunk, honestly."

Pyrrha glanced at the clock on the wall. "Don't you work tonight?"

"Naah. I'm doin' _research_ for Winter Solstice drinks. Honey and cinnamon flavors. You want something?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Yang, _no_."

Yang deflated and dropped her arms to her sides. "Bla~ke. Pyrrha's a killjoy."

In response, Blake poured a generous amount of a concoction into a glass. "Have 'nother drink, Yang. More of that Rhubarb stuff."

"Gimme." Yang took a pull from the glass and made an appreciative noise. "Dayum that is good shit!"

"Lushes. The both of you." Pyrrha grumbled. She inspected a Styrofoam container and frowned as she held it up. "You guys went to _Peony's_? Isn't a little..."

"Pricey for hamburgers? _Fuck_ yeah it is." Yang interjected. "But totally worth it." She took another swig of her drink. "Oh, didja get dinner yet?"

"Nooooooooo." Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. "Unless you put pickles or mayo on your hamburger. And then I want no part of your _heresy_."

Yang pursed her lips and sipped her drink. "Well. The hamburger is _amazing_. Peasant."

"Mine's jus' got the important stuff." Blake said. "Bacon, egg, avocado, and onions."

"The both of you." Pyrrha muttered as she shook her head. "I'll be back."

**[Break]**

"You took your time." Blake said as the door opened. "Where'd you end up going?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "_Iris Grill_ was closer. And they do a decent surf 'n turf plate."

Blake nodded absently as she bookmarked the page on her Scroll. "How was your day?"

"Fine, I suppose. Apparently I've made a new friend."

"I've been wondering why you've got a different scent on you this week. What's his name?"

Pyrrha glared at her for a moment. "That scent thing is creepy. And his name is Jaune Arc."

Blake tapped her chin. "Is he cute?"

"_Really_?" Pyrrha threw her hands in the air. "That's _really_ your first question? Aren't you in a, a, a _thing_ with Sun anyway?"

Blake arched an eyebrow. "As long as I look but don't touch, it's not an issue. Anyway, is he cute, hot, or cold shower-worthy?"

Pyrrha mumbled a response under her breath, her head turn slightly to the side, her gaze on the floor, and her cheeks slightly pink. Blake grinned and leaned closer. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"He's... I guess he's handsome." Pyrrha conceded. "But that's not really the point, alright? He's... kind. Considerate would be a good word." Pyrrha fiddled with the hem of her shirt for a moment. "He's easy to speak with." She looked up, meeting Blake's gaze. "He does not treat me as an burden or, or, some kind of _thing_."

"He called me a 'friend' with no hesitation or ulterior motive."

Blake smiled gently. "That's the important bit right _there_, isn't it?"

**[End Chapter]**

_Author's Note – Hi folks! Thanks for all the positive responses to the story so far! It's a joy to know that my writing is something that can be enjoyed. And thank you very much for the kind words._

_ I would, however, just like to say that people requesting that I "update faster" please be patient. I work two jobs. If, however, you truly cannot wait, you can always follow my tumblr (the link is in my profile). I routinely post snippets of Trials of a Workaholic and various other story ideas that are kicking around my head there._

_ I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well! Have a nice day!_


End file.
